El Fin de un Comienzo
by Leana Bodt
Summary: Asegurar la paz entre las razas malditas tiene un alto precio. ¿Estarán dispuestos a pagarlo? Aquel motivo es más que suficiente para cargar con semejante responsabilidad. La misma que ha sellado su destino. / Secuela: "HALLOWEEN: un oscuro libre albedrío". Yaoi.


**Notas del Fanfic:**

Aquí la tan ansiada secuela.

Se aclaran algunas cosas, otras más quedan inconclusas que se aclararán en otros fics de esta Saga.

Ojalá les guste~

Sobre todo a mi querida Nayen, sé que por uno u otro motivo me patearás adssdaddsds ya comprenderás el chiste xD

* * *

 **Notas del capítulo:**

Esta es una secuela, pero el capítulo es único, no habrá una continuación sobre esta pareja ni nada. El ciclo finaliza aquí C:

* * *

 **El Fin de un Comienzo**

El olor de la comida mientras se fríe inunda parte de la casa. Aomine ha despertado hambriento y prepara una docena de huevos con un cuarto de tocino, sólo para desayunar. Se siente nervioso, como un niño que sabe que va a ser su cumpleaños dentro de poco.

Kise inspira con fuerza sintiendo el aroma de la laguna, dulce y húmeda agua. Le encanta sentir el aroma del bosque por la mañana, cuando los árboles aún están húmedos por el rocío matutino. Es salvaje, natural, le recuerda a Aomine. Siente al aroma de la comida llegar hasta afuera de la cabaña y decide entrar para acompañar a su pareja mientras desayuna.

Se sienta frente al moreno, que prácticamente traga lo que hay en su plato.

— Me alegra que seas inmortal, ya veo que mueres atragantado, Aominecchi —comenta Kise apoyando el rostro en una mano mientras lo mira con expresión divertida.

— Es porque ahora debo comer por dos —contesta Aomine con una sonrisa socarrona.

— ¡Tú quisiste que me alimentara de ti! —suelta el rubio con un fingido puchero.

Aomine se levanta dándole un suave beso sobre los labios. — ¿Estás listo?

Kise asiente percibiendo la ansiedad en el lobo. Y no lo culpa, se siente igual, incluso náuseas, ¿un vampiro puede sentirlas? Quizás no, está exagerando, pero la emoción se le parece.

Salen de la casita, caminando por el húmedo pasto matutino. Descubrieron otra ventaja de haber unido sus fuerzas vitales: ahora Kise puede caminar bajo el sol. Jamás lo había sentido, por supuesto, el calor de sus rayos sobre la piel. Sigue amando la noche, las estrellas, sentirse entre las sombras. Pero el día no está nada mal.

Esa mañana es distinta, tienen que ir a un lugar muy importante. Deben ir en busca de su _regalo_.

Se detienen en casa de Natsuki para saludarla y Aomine aprovecha de contarle de que éste es el día tan especial, por el que han esperado un año y medio, meditando todas las posibilidades. Pero al fin se han decidido.

— ¡Daiki! Corazón… —La mujer de cabello azul como sus ojos, lo toma del rostro para juntar sus frentes y luego alejarse para darle un beso en la misma—. Les deseo mucha suerte, todo irá bien…

Aomine se sonroja levemente al sentir la mirada enternecida de Kise ante los mimos de su madre. Se aleja y lo toma de la mano para sacarlo de allí antes de que comiencen con sus palabras atacantes y vergonzosas, y el vampiro se despide de la mujer agitando la mano con una sonrisa.

Se suben al descapotable de Kise, donde el vampiro deja que Aomine conduzca, queriendo ver esos fuertes brazos sobre el manubrio, con el viento agitando sus azules cabellos. Oh sí, una vista estupenda y su fantasía hecha realidad. Ese moreno es guapísimo y jamás se aburre de mirarlo en toda ocasión.

Se estacionan frente al bar "Inframundo" que a esas horas está cerrado. Caminan por el callejón del costado y tocan la puerta, donde Hyuga sale a recibirlos.

— Oh, Aomine, Kise, no esperaba verlos por aquí. Pasen. —Los invita haciéndose a un lado y apuntando con el pulgar hacia atrás, en dirección al fondo del pasillo.

Ambos saludan y entran. El lugar es bastante bonito, muy acogedor. Hay un pasillo delante de ellos, con una hilera de puertas una frente a otra. En esos cuartos es donde se alojan los que piden asilo, y que la mayoría de las veces deben quedarse bastante tiempo. La única condición: trabajar en el bar y no armar ningún alboroto entre los inquilinos.

Caminan derecho hasta llegar al final y hay una escalera que los lleva al segundo piso, donde están los que viven permanentemente en el bar. Subiendo hasta el tercer piso, llegan hasta el lugar donde se aloja Teppei, prácticamente un departamento, ya que abarca el piso completo

Tocan a la puerta y el semidiós abre con una sonrisa.

— Los estaba esperando —dice al verlos y ambos saben que el castaño sabía que vendrían incluso antes de que ellos mismos lo decidieran. Entonces los invita a pasar—. ¿Lo trajeron, cierto?

— Eso de que sepas todo me pone los pelos de punta —suelta Aomine dejándose caer en el sillón junto a Kise—. Lo peor es que de todos modos preguntas. Sí, lo trajimos.

Teppei ríe con ganas antes de girarse y tomar un medallón con un intrincado Griego, regalo de su padre, para colocárselo al cuello. Se sienta frente a ellos estirando la mano para recibir la botella que contiene una gota de sangre de cada uno. El castaño la observa con una sonrisa.

— Bien, ahora debo preguntarles, están listos para esto ¿no?

— Si, bueno, es extraño, pero ambos creemos que ya es hora —suelta Kise con los ojos dorados brillosos ante los nervios que lo asaltan. Aquella decisión ha sido en extremo difícil, sobre todo para él.

— Sí, están listos. —Teppei se levanta con una sonrisa radiante, esa misma que no lo abandona nunca—. Hablaré con mi padre y la diosa Ilitía, quién les dejará este bello regalo cuando se haya completado. Pero, hay algo que deben saber… —La pareja se mira unos momentos, para luego volver la vista hacia el semidiós—. Esto es más que nada para apoyar una causa, así que confío en ustedes y la responsabilidad que están aceptando. Seré sincero, esto es más que nada porque necesito asegurar la paz a como dé lugar.

Aomine asiente, tomando la mano de Kise y dándole un suave apretón. No es bueno con las palabras, pero solo un gesto basta para que el vampiro se tranquilice, seguro de lo que están haciendo, de la decisión que han tomado.

Teppei es el hijo de Heracles, es un hijo prodigio encargado del refugio establecido por su padre. Hay dioses que le deben mucho a su progenitor, así que él intercede por las peticiones de Teppei para poder cumplirlas.

Esa botella contiene la sangre que les dará a los dioses el poder de crear una vida en particular. Es una profecía, la unión entre dos especies, el sello de una maldición de hace siglos.

Aunque Aomine y Kise no lo saben. Ellos son solo el principio de una era llena de cambios, donde las razas oscuras se mezclarán para crear nuevas especies, para encontrar el equilibrio con el mundo humano, para recalibrar la antigua maldición que ha tenido un efecto colateral.

Porque con el paso de los años, todo va cambiando, va mutando y mejorando. Los dioses predicen la unión de criaturas sobrenaturales y mortales.

.

.

Teppei, hijo de Heracles y la humana Megara, que ahora está en el Olimpo junto a su padre, ambos convertidos en dioses. Es considerado nieto de Zeus, ya que es hijo de su primogénito preferido. A pesar de ser un semidiós, Teppei tiene vida eterna a raíz de la tarea que le ha sido encomendada. Y constante contacto con los Olímpicos, aunque no posee la capacidad de entrar a los dominios del Olimpo a pesar de que su abuelo ha querido convencerlo un montón de veces de convertirse en un dios por completo.

El semidiós tiene un deber, una profecía que ha escuchado hace algún tiempo: unir a las distintas razas. El tema ha iniciado por él mismo, está enamorado de un vampiro.

Las nuevas razas deben unirse y mezclarse para retomar el equilibrio en el mundo. Para comenzar una nueva etapa que mantendrá la paz, esa es la única forma de evitar que se desate una Guerra sobrenatural. Las razas están buscando pretextos para atacarse, retomando el odio de sus raíces al no saber su motivo o dirección en este mundo, y aunque son pocos los grupos que tienen esta idea en la cabeza, sabe que el odio se propaga peor que un virus.

Por ello, está muy feliz del emparejamiento entre Aomine y Kise, dos razas donde sus antepasados iniciales eran hermanastros. Odio y competencia desde sus inicios. Su relación traería tregua entre ambas razas, al menos en el territorio de Tokio. Todo esto sin que siquiera se dieran cuenta de la magnitud de su unión.

Invoca a su padre a través de una estatua pequeña que guarda en su jardín ubicado en el techo de su piso.

Heracles aparece a su lado con un destello de luz y le sonríe con orgullo.

— Te has tomado muy en serio tu tarea, eh —dice su padre, ahora un dios, poniendo la mano sobre el hombro de su único hijo.

— Bueno, tengo una buena razón para ello —le comenta Teppei metiendo la mano en su bolsillo para darle la botellita de cristal a su padre, que mira la sangre en ella—. Necesito pedirle un favor a mi abuelo, y más específicamente, a la tía Ilitía.

— Pudiste haberlo llamado directamente, sabes que jamás te dice que no.

— Lo sé, pero es complicado invocar a Zeus de manera rápida, siempre está ocupado —se excusa el Semidiós enfocando su mirada en la botellita y luego mirando a su padre—. Ahí está la sangre de un Hombre Lobo y de un Vampiro.

Heracles alza las cejas con expresión de asombro, para luego recordar lo que su hijo le había estado hablando antes. A los dioses no les interesan las razas malditas, donde están los Hombres Lobo y los Vampiros, tampoco los Cazadores o los Demonios. Ellos solo se preocupan por los pocos humanos que aún creen en ellos, y buscan nuevas formas para que los veneren. Sobre maldiciones y disputas terrenales se lavan las manos, a menos que puedan sacar provecho de ello.

Pero el dios sabe que su hijo está enamorado de uno de esos seres malditos, y lo apoya en su tarea por mantener la paz y el equilibrio de estos seres. Porque él también fue más humano que dios, y sabe lo importante que son y los sentimientos que tiene. Los dioses en cambio, son demasiado egoístas para darse cuenta de esas cosas.

Vuelve la vista hacia su hijo y este le sonríe mostrando todos sus dientes, con esa expresión que termina por convencerlo siempre. Se parece mucho más a su madre que a él.

— Ya sabes, necesitamos a Ilitía y para eso Zeus es el único que puede pedirle algo así directamente.

— Hablaré con él —se acerca y besa la frente de Teppei con cariño—. Estaremos en contacto.

El dios desaparece con otro destello luminoso y Teppei sonríe satisfecho y esperanzado, para luego girar sobre sus talones y bajar hacia su cuarto, donde Hyuga toca un par de veces mientras él cierra todas sus cortinas para que la luz del sol no penetre y así dejarlo pasar.

— ¿Y esa cara? —Pregunta el vampiro frunciendo el ceño al ver esa expresión de felicidad mientras cierra la puerta tras él.

Teppei sonríe aún más, pero su mirada se vuelve profunda, acercándose al chico de lentes con lentitud, emanando esa aura intensa que a veces lo abruma de excitación, y lo abraza apoyando el mentón sobre su cabeza.

— Es porque estoy ansioso de que Kise y Aomine vean su regalo —Explica el Semidiós inspirando el aroma del azabache.

— Eso de tus planes siempre me dan escalofríos —suelta Hyuga removiéndose del apretado abrazo. Se gira y camina hacia la cama quitándose la playera de color verde y lo mira de reojo—. Pero ya lo sabré, de todos modos —dice lamiéndose los labios.

Teppei siente un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, sabe que el vampiro está sediento, y la lujuria se trasluce en sus ojos verdes.

Por él, por ese _ser maldito_ hará esto y mucho más.

.

.

A dos días de su visita a Teppei, Kise observa de pie en el pórtico la noche que se extiende sobre él mientras sus pensamientos divagan en los recuerdos. Él no tiene ningún interés en particular por ser "padre", de hecho, jamás siquiera lo meditó, pero para Aomine aquello si es importante, es su esencia lobuna y sólo por él, es que se esforzará por cumplir con todo aquello.

Sabe que el lobo está por llegar y escuchando el sonido de sus suaves pisadas se gira hacia el claro, donde la luna se refleja brillante y una figura moviéndose hacia él capta su atención.

Aomine es increíble. Sus movimientos salvajes, el pelaje negro que brilla con fuerza bajo los reflejos plateados y sus ojos azules con la forma de un lobo. Sonríe al verlo y mientras él avanza va tomando su forma humana. Ve su piel lobuna caer, es como un nuevo renacer, el pelaje abandona su cuerpo y su piel morena vuelve a aparecer para el deleite de su mirada.

Le ofrece unos shorts deportivos y un beso en los labios cuando llega hasta la entrada de la casa.

— ¿Qué tal la ronda? —Pregunta el vampiro al verlo masajearse el cuello con insistencia.

— Wakamatsu me tiene de los nervios —suelta con voz mordaz.

— Compréndelo un poco —dice Kise con una sonrisa divertida—. Está emparejado y además va a ser papá. Es obvio que esté tan nervioso.

Aomine alza una morena y fina ceja, mirando a su novio con cara de pocos amigos. — ¿Un poco nervioso? Maldita sea, parece madre primeriza con menopausia avanzada. Está histérico, es un completo…

Pero su plática se ve interrumpida por un destello que se presenta frente a ellos. Kise frunce el ceño ante la aparición de una mujer con una belleza sobrenatural, que los mira atentamente. Su traje consiste en unas túnicas de color lila, al estilo Griego y entonces Kise la reconoce: es una diosa.

— Hola chicos —saluda con una sonrisa divertida. Su expresión maternal hace que ambos seres se relajen con su presencia—. Soy la diosa Ilitía y he venido por petición de Zeus —comenta la mujer con una sonrisa—. Creo que Teppei se esforzó mucho con este "regalo".

Y así había sido, a pesar de las dudas de Zeus, no pudo hacer oídos sordos a la "profecía" en la que está involucrado su nieto. Así que habló con su hija, Ilitía, la Diosa de los partos. Que bebió del brebaje preparado por su padre y dio a luz al hijo de ambas especies, como si del "arriendo de un útero" se tratara.

Avanza hasta ellos con un bulto entre sus brazos y se lo entrega a Kise, que parpadea sin asimilar lo que sucede, solo actuando, dejándose llevar.

Aomine lo observa conteniendo el aire, para luego mirar a la mujer. —Es un híbrido, el primero de todos. Por ello no sabemos mucho sobre él. Por ahora se alimenta de leche, como los lobos en su niñez, pero no puedo asegurar que siga siendo así más adelante.

La mujer sonríe y desaparece con el mismo destello de luz amarilla con el que apareció. Aomine sale de su ensoñación y se gira para ver a Kise, que observa el bultito entre sus brazos. Está temblando.

Después de su presentación a la manada, Aomine le había preguntado a Momoi de qué se trataba esa botellita que les había dado Teppei. Y ella les dijo que antiguamente se usaba para guardar la sangre de un humano que no podía concebir. Era la manera en que el dios podría crear vida a partir de su sangre, pero el precio que debía pagar aquel humano por el favor era alto. Era un método que ya se ha perdido con el tiempo, ya que pocos eran capaces de cumplir con la petición del dios para poder dar vida.

Entonces ambos entendieron las palabras de Teppei en aquel momento: cuando estuvieran listos, debían ir con él. Ha pasado un año y un poco más desde entonces, y ellos están ansiosos. Creen que ya es momento de ser padres, aprovechando el regalo que les ha dado el Semidiós. Pero ellos también pagarán un alto precio, la responsabilidad de fondo es altísima, y ahora saben que valdrá la pena.

El momento ha llegado y Kise tiembla de miedo, de nervios. Ahí está su hijo, técnicamente. No quiere descubrir las mantas para ver su rostro, no siquiera se puede mover y Aomine se conmueve con su actuar.

— Está aquí… —dice el moreno parándose frente a él, poniendo una mano en la manta para poder ver el rostro del bebé al fin.

Una pequeña carita se asoma entre las mantas, con su piel como leche con chocolate, una mezcla de Kise y Aomine. Su cabello de color azul como el de su padre y a Aomine se le aguan los ojos, sonríe con autosuficiencia y mira a Kise con la felicidad irradiando a través de sus intensos ojos azules.

El vampiro lo mira con la misma sonrisa, es… hermoso. Y todas aquella dudas y rechazo al tema, se ven esfumadas por la sensación de tener al bebé con ellos, de ver la felicidad en los ojos de Aomine.

— Es nuestro… es nuestro bebé —dice el vampiro con la voz resquebrajada.

Entonces, como si el bebé reconociera la voz de sus padres, abre los ojitos lentamente, pestañeando con pereza para poder acostumbrarse a la luz. Y unos grandes ojos amarillos, de largas pestañas, miran con curiosidad a esos dos seres.

— Tiene tus ojos —dice Aomine observándolo con verdadera devoción. Esa criatura es hermosa. Jamás creyó que podría sentir _ese_ amor: quiere protegerlo, es demasiado preciado. Anhelaba ser padre, es parte de su naturaleza, pero aquel sentimientos es hermoso y abrumador.

Kise lo mira con una sonrisa y se dan un tierno beso ante la mirada de esa criatura que observa a ambos, paseando la mirada de uno a otro. Entonces, un puchero se forma en sus labios y el bebé comienza a llorar.

Ambos se miran con duda y cierta estupefacción, ¿por qué llora? Entonces entran en pánico. El bebé llora con verdadera fuerza, sus manitas en puño se agitan con sus gritos y Kise mira hacia su pareja con la duda embargando de manera casi agobiante.

— ¿Por qué llora? —Pregunta, como si Aomine lo supiera.

— Mierda, no lo sé… ¿hambre? —Dice, él siempre que se queja, es porque tiene hambre—. Llamemos a Natsuki, seguramente ella tendrá leche y esas cosas.

— Teppei debió habernos avisado antes —se queja Kise meciendo a la llorona criatura entre sus brazos mientras Aomine teclea en su celular, llevándose las manos a los cabellos azules.

— ¡Natsuki! Necesito que me ayudes —no alcanza a terminar la frase y la voz de la mujer se escucha alta por el celular—. Por favor mamá, es importante. Sí, es un bebé lo que oyes… mamá, concéntrate, necesito leche… sí, sí. ¡Lo siento! Teppei no avisó nada… sí, sí. Está bien, adiós.

Ambos intercambian una mirada, claro, se han preocupado de prepararle un cuarto, pero no habían comprado ropa ni nada, sin saber muy bien qué sucedería, cuál sería su sexo o de qué se alimentaría. El bebé solo lo trajeron de sopetón.

Aomine decide descubrirlo por completo, encontrándose con una "sorpresita" bajo las mantas—. Se nota que es mi hijo —dice el lobo con una sonrisa que muestra toda su fila de dientes.

Kise rueda los ojos y luego rompe a reír, envolviendo de nuevo a su hermoso bebé varón.

No para de llorar y ahora el que se pasea con él por a casa es Aomine. Kise lo mira con el ceño fruncido, ¿ser papás sería tan complicado? Y es que apenas empieza. Pero si ya se ha leído un montón de libros, aun así no sabe con exactitud qué hacer. Mierda, también deberían haber manuales para padres sobrenaturales.

Entonces la madre de Aomine entra a la estancia, dejando unas bolsas sobre la mesa y corriendo para ver al bebé.

— ¡Míralo! Santo cielo… es… hermoso —dice la mujer con una sonrisa y comenzando a llorar sin siquiera darse cuenta.

El bebé solloza, mirándola con los ojos vidriosos y Kise siente su estómago tensarse ante la escena. Su bebé, tienen un hijo, y le cuesta un mundo aceptarlo. ¿Será por su naturaleza vampírica? O quizás la emoción.

La mujer se gira comenzando a limpiar sus lágrimas y camina hacia la cocina para tomar una tetera y poner a hervir agua. Kise la mira atento y Aomine también, aunque a cierta distancia, con el bebé llorando aún entre sus brazos.

Su mamadera pronto está lista y la mujer le lleva la botellita a Aomine, que la mira con una sonrisa sintiéndose salvado al fin.

El hombre lobo se sienta, acunando al bebé y dándole de la blanca bebida. Escucha sus soniditos al tragar y no sabe por qué mierda está tan fascinado solamente con eso. Su hijo se bebe la botella con rapidez y se queda plácidamente dormido. Natsuki estira los brazos y él le entrega a la pequeña criatura. La mujer comienza a golpear su espalda con suavidad, acariciando de abajo hacia arriba.

— Ya soy abuela, ¡abuela! No lo puedo creer…

— Hasta te salió una arruga, mira —dice Aomine tocando justo al costado del ojo de su madre.

— No seas idiota, cachorro —lo reprende la mujer con una sonrisa tensa y el ceño fruncido—. ¿Ya pensaron en su nombre?

— Hideki.

Natsuki abre tanto los ojos que Aomine no puede evitar pensar que se le saldrán de sus cuencas. Entonces la mujer sonríe ampliamente, con las pupilas vidriosas de nuevo, demasiado emocionada.

— Tu abuelo era un Lobo ejemplar, pequeño —le dice al bebé con voz dulce, acurrucándolo sobre su hombro—. Sé qué harás honor a tu nombre.

Kise y Aomine se miran unos instantes emocionados por su decisión respecto al nombre de su hijo.

La mujer sonríe al escuchar su pequeño eructo y luego se lo entrega al rubio que lo acuna con una sonrisa. Entonces Kise camina por el pasillo entrando a la habitación del bebé y dejándolo sobre la cuna. Cuando vuelve al living la mujer está de pie frente a Aomine y le acaricia la mejilla.

Se acerca enternecido y alza una ceja amarilla cuando el moreno lo mira algo avergonzado.

— Ryo me dio el tarro de leche, también un biberón y un chupete. Pero creo que mañana deberían ir de compras, aunque antes pasarán a ver a la madre de Momoi para que lo vea, ¿de acuerdo?

Ambos asienten y la mujer se retira de la casa, no sin antes abrazarlos con fuerza y soltar otro poco de lágrimas.

Una vez solos, ambos se miran y la intensidad en su sentir es como una descarga eléctrica. Se besan con una pasión renovada, pero dulce. Están felices, demasiado. Saben sobre el plan de Teppei y no tienen ningún inconveniente con ser parte de una tregua permanente, son los primeros, de hecho, pero no los últimos.

Cuando Aomine suelta sus labios, apoya su frente contra la del rubio mirando sus bellos ojos dorados, los mismos que posee su hijo.

— Te amo, Kise. Gracias por esto.

.

.

La madre de Momoi los ha orientado bastante. El niño está completamente sano, creado por una diosa con el permiso de Zeus, es casi como si Aomine y Kise hubiesen arrendado un útero olímpico y todos ríen ante la broma.

Están agradecidos con Teppei, que viene a visitarlos con regularidad para ver el estado del pequeño Hideki. También los visita Kasamatsu acompañado de Moriyama, que encantado con la imagen del arisco de su novio cuando esta con el bebé, le dice que ellos también deberían intentarlo. Sí, Moriyama se ganó unos cuantos golpes por la estúpida idea.

Kagami también los visita, dejando que sus gemelos de 6 meses gateen por la cabaña mientras él regalonea al pequeño junto a Kuroko. Por supuesto ambos lobos discuten por quién de sus cachorros sería el mejor jugando básquet o el mejor Guardián. Definitivamente su espíritu competitivo no cambiará nunca.

Incluso Takao llega para visitar a Kise, con el que se ha hecho muy amigo, incluyendo a Kasamatsu. Midorima intentó tomar al bebé una vez, y lo vomitó, ante lo que Takao le dijo que no tiene el _don de mamá_.

Todo el círculo está unido en torno al fruto de su amor. El bebé no solo unió parejas, sino amigos. Teppei está complacido con su tarea, ha sellado la paz al menos por unos cuantos siglos más.

Y vendrían muchos más híbridos, porque como Semidiós, su abuelo le ha dado el don de predecir el futuro en sus sueños. Él ha visto una guerra entre especies avecinarse y la única forma de detenerlo es uniendo a las mismas. El emparejamiento entre Aomine y Kise ha sido la fiel prueba de que aquello se puede, también ha previsto sus sacrificios, su amor que pudo demoler obstáculos tan definitivos como el de la muerte, juntos.

Ahí está, viendo a Kise sonreír con su bebé en brazos, que ríe al ver los gestos de su padre, Aomine, para hacerle gracia.

Es un bebé hermoso, con un destino sellado.

* * *

Hideki: Excelencia, Árbol, Prosperidad.

* * *

 **Notas Finales:**

Sí, ¡soy una jodida mamona a la que le encantan los finales felices! Es que de verdad, no puedo evitarlo y realmente estoy satisfecha con el resultado.

Nayen querida~ Este fic fue escrito para ti, porque desde que pusiste AoKi para el especial de Halloween, esto fue como una bola de nueve que no paró de crecer. Siento haber perdido algunos detalles, pero conforme la historia avanzaba, debía hacerlos evolucionar. Ojalá que te haya gustado, y bueno, este es el "fin" para ellos.

Saludos y besotes querida, se te adora así un montón~

 **El anuncio:**

Ya que este fic se hizo tan largo e intenso, decidí escribir una **Serie** , que se llamará: _"Criaturas de la Noche"._ Será una serie de fic's con una pareja principal. Uno independiente al otro, y unidos en algunos lazos de la historia. Pero no será necesario leer todos los fics para entender uno, o leerlos en orden.

 **Próximo fic:**

 **"La Mordida"**

 _Moriyama x Kasamatsu~_

Espero nos leamos pronto. Gracias por el apoyo y sus bellos reviews!

Saludos y mordidas dulces~


End file.
